Sons and Lovers
"Sons and Lovers" is the twenty-second episode and finale of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on May 9, 1986. Summary Angelina returns to save Tubbs from her vengeful half-brother, Orlando Calderone, and show him a surprise. Plot Crockett & Tubbs are completing a drug deal when it turns into a rip-off and a blown cover. While the cops & SRT move in, the dealers booby-trap the room and prepare to handcuff the Vice cops to chair when a laser rifle sight appears on one of the dealers (Mendez), who is shot, Crockett & Tubbs finished up the others, but one got away, and they prevent Zito from setting off the booby trap. After Switek and SRT arrive, Crockett mentions the laser he saw, but Switek said none of the Miami cops had a laser. At OCB, Crockett & Castillo determined Mendez and his goons had Crockett & Tubbs made for cops right off. Mendez survived and Castillo wants round the clock surveillance on him, and he felt the back up was sloppy for allowing the third person to escape. Crockett & Tubbs found the "snitch" that set up the meet (Vega) and as they were about to toss him outside the window at his place, he confessed he sold the Vice cops out to Mendez due to a bounty placed on Tubbs' head of $1,000,000 by Calderone, then they throw him out the window (only one story up). Crockett & Tubbs review the files on Calderone and confirm he was killed the previous year, then Tubbs reminisces about his confrontations with the Colombian drug lord and his relationship with Angelina, his daughter. Crockett & Tubbs go to see Mendez, but he had to go into surgery again, so they stop at Falcon's Restaurant for lunch, while Crockett is inside a van pulls up, takes Tubbs at gunpoint, rips out Crockett's car phone and flattens all four tires. Tubbs is reunited with Angelina (Phanie Napoli) and she shows him a surprise--her son, Ricardo, the result of their tryst the previous year. Angelina tells Tubbs her half-brother Orlando (John Leguziamo) is avenging the death of their father, taken over his connections, and will stop at nothing to kill Tubbs. The only reason Angelina contacted Tubbs was that he is baby Ricardo's father and she doesn't want him killed. Orlando gets Tubbs' file from DEA agent Harrison (J.C. Quinn) and now he wants Tubbs and/or his sister...or else! Angelina & Tubbs spend some romantic time together, then she wants to give Tubbs $800,000 to leave the area, fearing for his life, Tubbs won't take it and has to leave to get help from Crockett. Tubbs fills Crockett & Castillo in on Angelina and their son, asks Castillo to cut Mendez' shooter some slack (he is Angelina's bodyguard), then Castillo orders Tubbs to the safe house until everything can be ironed out. Harrison calls Tubbs at OCB wanting to meet about Angelina & Orlando, Tubbs gives up the Safe House address, without knowing Harrison is working for Calderone. When Crockett & Tubbs get there for the meet, Angelina and the baby are gone. Tubbs is highly upset over the turn of events, then Orlando calls Tubbs with instructions to be at Lighthouse Cove in one hour, and that Angelina & the baby will be in a car where he can see them. Zito tried to trace the call but it was to a mobile phone & voice box. At the cove, Orlando ties Angelina up in a car with explosives rigged on the horn and window, but they take the baby away to the main Calderone house, and makes up the sheet to appear he's still in there. SRT and Castillo make plans to save Tubbs' family, but want to wait until they get to the park to assess the situation. The bomb inside the car is controlled by radio signals, while the police transmissions won't set it off, they are using a coded signal making it jam-proof. After much discussion between Castillo, SRT & the Bomb Squad, Tubbs decides to confront Calderone's people himself, but Crockett will go too, hiding in the back of Tubbs' Cadillac. Tubbs goes to the car with Angelina in it, there is a radio on the car and Orlando's voice says to get to the shack in one minute and he will give him the transmitter. Angelina becomes very agitated, screaming through her gag that Tubbs will be killed regardless of what he does. Tubbs meets Calderone's goons, before they start shooting Angelina breaks out of her gag and hits the horn, setting off the explosion that kills her. The SRT squad begins raining down gunfire and rocket launchers against Calderone, destroying the shack just as Orlando runs out the back door. Crockett offers to take Tubbs to the St. Vitus Dance ''to talk, but Tubbs declines, wanting to be alone. SRT brings Crockett a bag of evidence found at the shack, included is a DEA file on Tubbs that came from Harrison. Crockett goes to confront Harrison but security tells him that another Vice cop (Tubbs) visited 20 minutes ago. Crockett tracked Tubbs down to Falcon's where he plans to kill Harrison for giving up his family to Calderone, despite Crockett's pleas to let the police handle it. When Harrison comes out Tubbs yells at him, Harrison & his parter start shooting. Tubbs & Crockett return fire, killing Harrison's partner, then Tubbs bum-rushes Harrison's car and fires into it, sending it into the water, killing him. Tubbs & the Vice crew prepare for the funeral of Angelina & her son. During the funeral, someone brings flowers and a note to Tubbs containing Angelina's necklace that her father gave her, with a message reading "I'll Be Back!" Notes * This episode marks the TV debut of John Leguizamo. He would be back as Orlando Calderone in the third season episode "The Afternoon Plane". * Lee Iacocca took time out from his job as Chairman of Chrysler Corporation to make an uncredited cameo as a Park Superintendent. * Angelina & Tubbs' love child, though he survives, is not seen or even mentioned (except in a passing reference in "''The Afternoon Plane") again in the series, and Tubbs was never made aware of his child surviving. * This episode marks the end of the many "Classic Vice elements." This episode marks the end of Crockett's Bren Ten handgun, his Tortoise Shell Wayfarers (black ones would reappear in season 4), the classic pastel look (replaced by darker and neon colors), and Crockett's short in the front, long in the back hairdo. * The gold dolphin ring, worn by Calderone's children, would reappear in the episode "Borrasca" worn by the title character. Music *"After The Fire" by Roger Daltrey (Tubbs reminiscing about Angelina) *"Long, Long Way To Go" by Phil Collins (During Angelina's & Tubbs' son's funeral) Quotes *"Book 'em, Dan-O!" -- Crockett to Gina & Trudy after throwing Vega out the window *"Just goes to show what the average New York flatfoot can do, with the proper local supervision!" -- Crockett to Tubbs *"I'll be back!'" -- Orlando Calderone's note to Tubbs at the funeral Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes